


Teacakes

by FlorBexter



Series: cheer-up prompts [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Shao Fei and Hong Ye being bros, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: They eyed the box and then each other and both of them knew one of them had to make a decision.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei & Zuo Hong Ye
Series: cheer-up prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665613
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Teacakes

**Author's Note:**

> For the cheer-up prompts at tumblr **[asking for Shao Fei& Hong Ye friendship](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/612678734764441600/as-a-plot-bunny-could-we-have-a-little-trapped)**

They eyed the box and then each other and both of them knew one of them had to make a decision. 

“It’s not like he would want us to starve while we have to sit this out,” Shao Fei said at last and Hong Ye wanted to disagree on principle but she had to admit that he was right. 

“And he’s the only one who knows where to buy them so he can get them whenever he wants.”

“And your pregnant.”

“Yes! I am,” she touched her belly, which had started to show the last couple of days and with a snort, she opened the little package. 

The smell of vanilla and something flowery waved up to them and Shao Fei took a tong to place one teacake on a little plate for each of them. 

It was really ridiculous of Tang Yi to forbid everyone to ate this custom made teacakes as if he had to climb a mountain for them. Maybe he had to, she thought because he was very secretive about where they came from. 

Because of a cumulation of circumstances, they sat in the mansion, alone, while a typhoon swept over Taiwan. The electricity was gone and the phone signal had died in the middle of a call from Tang Yi and now they sat in the basement with candles in front of them and the teacakes. 

Yes, they had other stuff to eat but… 

It irked both of them that Tang Yi was so possessive of those teacakes. 

Hong Ye scooped hers up with a fork. 

“I have to say if I have to sit out a typhoon with someone and it couldn’t be Dao Yi or Tang Yi you are my third favourite choice.”

Shao Fei feinted a bow. 

“Dito,” he said and they toasted with the teacakes on their forks. 

Those damn cakes really were delicious. 


End file.
